Toshiko Takenouchi
|age= |gender=Female |relatives=Haruhiko Takenouchi (Husband) Sora Takenouchi (Daughter) Yamato "Matt" Ishida (Son-in-law) Grandson Granddaughter (En:) Duane (Nephew) |nationality=Japanese |occupation= }} is Sora Takenouchi's mother. She is likely named after her Japanese voice actress, Toshiko Fujita. Appearance Toshiko is a woman with brown eyes and long black hair, which is tied in the back. She wears a purple shirt with elbow-length sleeves, yellow knee-length pants, and orange sandals. In the day she banned Sora from playing soccer, she wore a gray kimono with a pink and green ohashori. When cooking, she wears a green apron with a pocket on the left side, and white hemlines over her pants. On March 4,See timing issue. 2000, she wears a green and yellow with a light green with green and brown vertical lines on it. Fiction Toshiko is originally from Kyoto. She was born to a family famous for their school of ikebana, the Japanese art of flower arrangement. She played tennis in high school. At one point, she met Haruhiko Takenouchi while he was doing research in Kyoto. They got married and settled down in Tokyo, and after that, Haruhiko was transferred to the Kyoto University. In 1989, she gave birth to their daughter, Sora. At some point, Toshiko became the of the Takenouchi ikebana school. In 1995, she lived in Highton View Terrace with Sora, and had just opened the flower shop. Soon after that, the damage caused by the battle between Red Greymon and was labeled a terrorist attack, and the two moved from the area. Years later, Sora started playing soccer. At some point Sora came home with an injury, and Toshiko banned her from further participation. On August 3, 1999, at 6:04, she is cooking when Sora goes to her soccer practice. Although Sora talks to her, Toshiko doesn't answer. Toshiko tells Sora to have fun, while complaining to herself that she's always thinking about soccer. Later, when a group of Bakemon attack her house, takes them out, scaring Toshiko, who thought she a stuffed animal. Biyomon asks where the soccer club has its practice and Toshiko tells her, and calms down when she notices the Bird's worry about Sora. The two go to the Odaiba Elementary School's yard, disguised as Bakemon, but arrive too late and find Sora's hat in the ground. Arriving in the Tokyo Big Sight, Toshiko asks Biyomon if Sora hates her. The Bird then tells her about the day Sora realized her mother always loved her. Getting near , who orders the two "Bakemon" to kill Sora, they reveal their disguises, and Biyomon digivolves to . Toshiko hugs Sora and, returning her hat to her, she orders Sora to run away, while the girl worries about her. As the Bakemon come closer, Toshiko tells her once more to run away. Toshiko is finally captured by the Bakemon along Mimi and taken to the convention center where is put in a deep sleep with the rest of the people from the district. After 's defeat, Toshiko and the other people in the center finally awake. She is later present for Sora and the other DigiDestined's departure to the . Toshiko is present for the children's battle against . On March 4, 2000, she answers Izzy's call, who asks to talk to Sora. The girl arrives home at this very moment and asks her mother to say she's not home. Other appearances Digimon Masters Toshiko is an NPC who runs the clothes shop. She is referred to as "Sora's Mom". Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure Category:Characters in Digimon Masters